1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system, and more particularly, to a light source system for stereoscopic projection.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Because solid-state light sources have a long service life, a high efficiency and can be switched rapidly, they have gradually replaced conventional light sources and are widely used as light source systems of stereoscopic projection apparatuses.
Generally, a solid-state light source system used in a stereoscopic projection apparatus mostly adopts a blue laser light source in combination with two color wheels (rotary wheels) as a basic architecture. In detail, the blue laser light source is made up of two arrays of laser diodes with two different blue wavelengths. In different time sequences during the operation of the projection apparatus, the blue light of two different wavelengths is first converted into a red light or a green light by a first color wheel or just remains unchanged. Then, the red light, the green light or the blue light is converted into a left-eye view angle light or a right-eye view angle light by the other color wheel.
For the solid-state light source system with this architecture, the rotation of the first color wheel and the second color wheel must be synchronized precisely, so the solid-state light source system requires the use of a relatively complex control system. Furthermore, the two color wheels occupy a large space, which makes it difficult to miniaturize the solid-state light source system.
In view of this, it is important to provide a light source system that can improve at least one of the aforesaid shortcomings.